Double? Trouble!
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Gitah, Elizabass and Mittan have gone missing. Just as the HTT were about to panic, three girls appeared and claimed to be their musical instrument.


**Double? Trouble!**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Hi there! Yaya here!**

 **So, this is actually my first K-on story! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary: Gitah, Elizabass and Mittan have gone missing. Just as the HTT were about to panic, three girls appeared and claimed to be their musical instrument.**

 **With that; sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!**

 **[-x-x-x-]**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the fifth and last class of the day. Yui let her head fall on the desk as she muttered a "good job!"

Ritsu on the other hand totally let go of a sigh and stood up to let go of a yawn while Mio and Tsumugi wasted no time in tidying their stuffs. The two brunettes soon found themselves imitating their friend's action and they left the classroom after the air-head was over with her task.

The walked the hallways while talking about girly stuffs and walked the stairs. They soon arrived in front of the door where Azusa was waiting for them.

"Azunyan~" Yui wasted no time and clung into the petite girl. The blue-haired girl tried to debate, but in vain.

The soon decided to push the door open and were greeted by their usual clubroom. The chairs were carefully placed around the table; the drum was at the corner of the room, next to the keyboard.

Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa decided to walk straight to their seats. They soon realized that Yui was still looking around the room even though their blonde friend already placed the sweets on the table.

"What's wrong, Yui?" The drummer asked. "The cakes are already there."

"Oh…" the guitarist snapped out of her small world. "I think that I was looking for something, but I forgot…" she rubbed the back of her neck and then walked to her respective seat. "Maa… I think it was not important, so let's eat!"

They all drank tea and ate some cakes with Azusa occasionally complaining about the two brunette's laziness at practice.

"I think we need to practice more!"

"Calm down, Azusa." Ritsu said with no care in the world and took a sip from her drink. "We can take it slow. There is no need to rush after all."

"But…"

They continued on the discussion while Mio started looking around, a puzzled expression in her face.

"Is there something wrong, Mio-chan?" Mugi asked as she saw that the ravenette's expression switched into her usually easily-scared personality.

Meanwhile, the shy girl was starting to tremble and could break down and cry anytime. The others realized as well and wondered what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong, Mio?" Ritsu asked with a concerned tone.

"Bass… not there…" The ravenette could barely manage to say before entering panic mode. "Where is Elizabass? I can't find it."

That was when realization fell upon them and the other four watched around to see that Mio was right. The bass was not at her usual spot near the drum.

"Ah…" Yui raised a finger as if she found an answer to an enigma. "I remember what I was looking around for now… I couldn't find Guitah and…" she then realized and started to shake and was on verge to cry. "Guitah… where is my Guitah?"

The drummer and keyboardist tried to comfort their band-mates, but it was hard task since the two girls were more than attached to their instruments. Of course, they would panic if the guitar or the bass would be missing.

"Mittan…" the two remaining sane girls turned to Azusa who was starting to panic as well as her guitar was missing as well.

"There, there, don't cry, Mio; Elizabass must be somewhere." Ritsu tried to comfort her friend.

"There, Yui-chan. Take a cake for now." The brunette took the cake and ate it with all her might, but was still panicking like hell.

Not long after, they heard a loud thud from behind the door of the closet. They all turned to it in fear. "What was that?"

Ritsu led the way and pushed the door open to reveal three girls pilled up on top of each other, surrounded by books and fallen shelves.

"W-who are you?" the drummer asked.

The first girl, who had waist length raven hair, brown eyes and wearing a glass, was the first to stand up. "We are sorry for scaring you. We were just trying to reach for a book when the shelves broke and we both fell on the floor." She said in a gentle tone.

The second girl whose shoulder-length brown hair was in a mess and had dark brown eyes was the next to stand up. "Sorry for the trouble." She rubbed the back of her neck.

The third girl however took more time before standing up. She had hips-length crimson hair attached in twin-tails and had dark eyes.

The three girls were both wearing the school's uniform that meant they were students at the school.

Mugi was the first to speak after that. "I see… so, you three were looking for a book? May I know in what club you are from?"

The three girls looked at each others and nodded. The crimson-haired girl was the one to speak. "We are from the light music club." Her voice reminded them of a certain junior of them.

"Light music club?" Ritsu shouted in surprise. "But we are the only members of the Light Music Club and I never remembered receiving your application form."

"But…" The brown-haired mysterious girl countered. "We are member of this club since you are the one that made us join."

The five real members of the club got more confused. Mio gave Ritsu a death glare. "Is it right? Did you forget about them again? Did you actually convince them to join and then forgot?" her tone rose at each question.

"There, there, Mio." The club president tried to debate. "I am pretty sure I am not to blame on this one. By the way, I never met any of these girls around the school." She turned to the new 'members'. "Anyway, are you new transferred students or such?"

"No…" the raven-haired girl replied. "We were members since the light music club was formed. We came for practice everyday."

"What?" Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi and Azusa were totally lost. What were these girls talking about?

"W-well… if you say it like that…" the drummer decided to take the matter in hand and picked the club's record book as to find a clue. "How about you give us your names first so we could find out about you?"

Mio took one step back and made a comical pose. "What happened to our Ritsu? What did you do to her?"

The brunette in question made a 'what-the-heck expression.

"That's right!" Yui added. "Ri-chan would have never done something so responsible. Who are you and what did you do to our Ri-chan?"

"That's rude!" the club president complained. "It's me! Why did you think I can't be responsible at times." She then rolled her eyes and coughed as to bring the serious mood back. "So, your name?"

"Elizabass!" the raven-haired tall girl replied.

"I'm Gitah!" the brunette said with a smile.

"I am named Mittan!" the crimson-haired petite girl slightly bowed.

There was an awkward silence for few minutes between the three instrument-named girls displaying awkward smile and the five girls trying to get a clue of what was happening… and then, they all yelled in unison. "Say what?"

"Aw…" the three girls took one step back each.

"But we are really who we are." 'Gitah said.

"What Gitah-chan said is right." 'Mittan' commented. "We were turned into human beings few hours ago and we were looking for a book to understand what was happening to us.

"Gitah…" Yui reached a hand and the brunette in question grabbed it. Both girls' expression softened at the contact. "Yes! She is Gitah! The feel, the softness, the sensation, it's all there."

"Yui-chan…" Gitah smiled and soon enough, the two girls engaged in a hug.

"Do not disappear like that anymore. I was so scared."

"Yes! It will never happen again."

The others watched with more 'WTF' expressions, but Mio could quickly snap out of confusion and walked toward the girl who was naming herself 'Elizabass'. She slowly reached her left hand and the raven-haired girl reached it with her left hand as well.

The first touch was electro-shocking. It was like when the pick gently touch the bass' strings. The sound emitted later heavenly just when the bassist and the bass are in sync and in harmony.

Mio couldn't help a smile to form on her lops. Elizabass mimicked the smile as well, without letting go of each other's hand.

As for Azusa and Mittan, they just gave some stares at each other and nodded their head.

"So, what to do now?"

 **[-x-x-x-]**

 **A/N: That's all for it! I don't know yet if I will be continuing this. It will depend on three things: the readers, my mood and the readers. Well, I will tag this as complete for now, but if it get some positive feedbacks, I would happily continue this. Well then, I wish you all a Happy New Year and see you next time!**


End file.
